


Prevailing Justice

by geeky_ramblings



Series: I Do [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ding dong DOMA is dead!!!, M/M, No More Prop 8 Either!, Politics, Supreme Court Ruling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though love shouldn't be decided by the government, they waited for a decision anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prevailing Justice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in celebration of the Supreme Court's decision on Wednesday :)

They had taken off work for this. It was a momentous occasion, and even though they believed that love, no matter what form it came in shouldn't be decided by the government; John and Chris waited for the Supreme Court's decision anyway. Holding hands, they tuned into CNN; they could only hope that the results would be in their favor. If DOMA and Prop 8 were repealed then John and Chris had a wedding to plan. If not, organizations like GLAAD would rally their troop and fight against the unjust verdict.

As the minutes ticked closer to ten, it struck John as funny that people were so accepting of his marriage to his wife. In fact they thought him and Claudia were down right adorable together. Now that he was with Chris, however, people were judging him because of who he loved. They could never understand what Chris meant to him; how he had brought light back into John's life after his wife's death. The ex-hunter was everything to him and he just couldn't image his life without Chris. So he couldn't understand why some people want to destroy other people's happiness just because of their sexuality. John wished he could make those people understand but he knew that they never would. They could never fathom the love him and Chris shared; this was why today's decision would be so important.

Thankfully it didn't take long for the news to make the announcement; DOMA was repealed and the Prop 8 case was dismissed. Justice had prevailed! As millions of couples began kissing in Washington, D.C., in front of the Capital Building, John and Chris cheered. Finally they could be legally married in the state of California. The laws that had told them that their love was wrong was dead and gone. Encourage, the two men began to kiss passionately on the lips. Their hopes and dreams for the future just became more of a reality.


End file.
